Mothman 2010 Film
"Evil has a new shape" - Tagline "The hunter knows his prey" - Tagline from DVD Mothman is a 2010 Syfy television film starring Jewel Staite and Connor Fox. The film premiered on Syfy April 24, 2010 and was released on DVD on October 25, 2011. The film features the song "Fuel" by Surfact in the end credits and on the DVD menu. In Point Pleasant, West Virginia, home to the legend of the Mothman, a group of high school seniors camp out next to a river near an old mill where the Mothman is supposedly buried under the incinerators. While pranking their friend Jamie by trying to scare him with the Mothman's legend, the teenagers accidentally drown Jamie while they are pulling him into the water while swimming in the river. The teenagers decide to cover up the accident by claiming that Jamie hit his head while jumping into the river and even hit his head with a rock to prove this. Ten years later, one of the teenagers named Katherine Grant (Jewel Staite), now a reporter for the Washington Weekly, returns to Point Pleasant after her boss sends her on a matter of the tenth Mothman Festival. Katherine meets with her former boyfriend Derek Carpenter (Connor Fox) and later with the rest of her friends who accidentally killed Jamie. After Katherine and her friends meet in a bar, Jared (Michael Aills) heads back to his RV where he is murdered by the Mothman himself. The next day, Katherine and Derek head to Jared's where they can't find him and leave. Yet they miss his remains and guts on the other side of the RV. Katherine and Derek head to the Mothman Festival where they meet a blind old man named Frank Waverly (Jerry Leggio) who tells them of the Mothman's legend; warning them that he will strike again. Later that night at the bar, Richard (T.W. Leshner), almost commits suicide over Jamie's death, but changes his mind just as he is about to shoot himself. The Mothman enters through a mirror and kills Richard with broken glass. The Mothman then goes after Sally (Jessica Erin Sylvia) who drives away in her car. Sally's car stops and she is brutally murdered by the Mothman. The next day, Katherine, who is now starting to believe in the Mothman, comes to Frank for help. Frank tells Katherine of how Point Pleasant is the only land in North America never to be occupied by Indians. This is because they feared that the land was home to an evil spirit. When the white settlers took over the land, they killed the Indians and their chief Cornstalk escaped to where Point Pleasant is now. The whites found Cornstalk who offered a treaty with the whites. But the whites tortured him and before dying, Cornstalk summoned the evil spirit so that he could take revenge on any murderers in the area. The whites cut Cornstalk in pieces and put them in a mirror-lined coffin. Hence, the spirit Mothman can only enter our world through reflective surfaces. Katherine leaves and heads back to her motel room where she is attacked by the Mothman who enters through the television screen. Derek arrives and wards off the Mothman. Katherine and Derek go to Frank for help where Frank admits to blinding himself because he and one of his friends accidentally murdered the mayor's son while driving drunk in 1967. Casey (Matty Ferraro) later discovers Jared's dead remains at his RV and is attacked by the Mothman. He manages to escape and calls Derek. Frank gives Katherine and her friends a bone-like object to perform a banishing ritual to stop the Mothman. Katherine, Derek, and Casey head to the old mill where they perform the banishing ritual near an incinerator. However, the banishing ritual actually appears to summon the Mothman, as it appears after the banishing ritual is performed and hunts down Katherine and Derek as he chases them through the mill. Just as the Mothman has Katherine and Derek cornered, Casey shoots him and the creature flies off. As Katherine and Derek attempt to escape, Casey shoots at the Mothman once more and is carried away by the creature as Katherine and Derek leave. Katherine and Derek arrive at Frank's where he traps them in a tunnel where they are cornered by the Mothman. However, Katherine and Derek eventually escape and find Casey who is actually alive. The three head to the Mothman Festival that night where Frank is planning on the Mothman taking revenge on the entire town. Frank arrives at the festival where all of the attendants spot the Mothman in the sky as he attacks a woman on a Ferris wheel. Katherine and Derek arrive at the scene where Frank is finally killed by the Mothman, as well as the mayor who shoots at the Mothman. Casey rams the Mothman with his car and attempts to kill the creature. However, the Mothman kills Casey and prepares to kill Katherine. Katherine fires her gun at the Mothman which sets off an explosion that seems to kill the Mothman. However, the Mothman is still alive and again prepares to kill Katherine. Derek distracts the Mothman for a second until the creature carries him off and drops him. The Mothman then prepares to finally kill Katherine. Katherine stabs the Mothman in the chest with the bone-like object which causes the Mothman to burst into flames and blackmoths. The next day, Katherine visits Derek who is wounded and in a hospital. Katherine's eyes turn red and black moths fly from her. She is seemingly the Mothman and is preparing to kill Derek. As the scene closes, a black moth is seen which bursts into flames and turns into the Mothman's glowing red eyes. Category:Art